


Blue Streak

by foryouandbits



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [14]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty has been living in Boston too long, Car Accident, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryouandbits/pseuds/foryouandbits
Summary: After getting into a minor car accident on the way to Jack's apartment, Bitty goes completely out of character on the culprit of the fender-bender, and Jack digs it.





	Blue Streak

They were both in the car when it happened, headed from the Haus to Jack’s apartment for the weekend. It was one of those rare times their schedules synced up for more than a day – Jack was coming off the high of winning yet another home game, and was headed into a four-day weekend before travelling to Carolina to start their next away trip. He still had practice, as usual, but it seemed almost like a vacation, getting to sleep in his own bed for so many nights in a row. Bitty, on the other hand, had a game Sunday afternoon, but he was looking at almost forty-eight hours of Jack time.

Rush hour hadn’t quite started yet, but it was getting there as Bitty maneuvered Jack’s car through city streets toward the highway. It was another rarity – getting to drive Jack’s car. Most of the time Jack drove, fiercely protective and unwilling to budge when it came to Bitty’s safety, but when they left the Haus Bitty asked, “Can I drive this time?” and thoroughly expected Jack to say no. However, Jack tossed him the keys and Bitty stared at them for five full seconds before he sat behind the wheel.

He was never going to be allowed to drive again.

Bitty could have gunned it through the yellow light two blocks from the I-95 onramp, but years of experience with Jack’s old man driving made him think twice about it and instead he came to a hard stop just before the white line. The person behind Bitty seemed to think he could have gunned it through the yellow light too, because as the car came to a complete stop, a surge and a sickening crunch pushed both forward into the automatic airbags.

“That motherfucker hit us!” Bitty yelled after the collision of his face with the airbag.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked immediately. Jack’s seatbelt was off and his hands were already on Bitty’s arms to check for damage. “Bits, look at me. Are you okay?”

Bitty had spun in his seat already, looking out the back window at the car behind them. There wasn’t much to see since the collision had popped the trunk, but Bitty could see the crinkle of gray metal that was the rear of Jack’s car. Bitty returned to facing forward in his seat only when Jack physically spun him in that direction.

“Yes, sweetie, I’m fine,” said Bitty with a passive hand. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Okay. We’re both fine. Excuse me while I get out of this car and give that asshole back there a piece of my mind.”

“You’re not supposed to leave the car after an accident! I’m calling 911 right now. Are you sure you’re okay? Is your neck okay?”

“I’m _fine_ , Jack,” said Bitty through his teeth. He unbuckled his belt and opened the door, despite Jack’s grasping hands attempting to keep him in the vehicle.

The other driver was a forty-something man with a horrible mustache and a Patriots sweatshirt. He was also out of the car and headed toward Bitty with both of his hands up in the air. “Where the fuck’d you learn to drive, kid? Get your ass back in Rhode Island where it belongs.”

“Listen, asshole,” yelled Bitty, “I’m from Atlanta. I know about traffic. I also know about red lights, which you apparently don’t.”

“That light was barely yellow! You had plenty of time to go through it!”

“And you had plenty of time to stop! Just give me your damn insurance card so I can go home.”

The man’s face fell and Bitty felt cold all over.

“Ah,” he said, “you see… I’m kind of… in between insurances right now.”

“You don’t have insurance?” Bitty yelled. “Did you spend all your money on Patriots’ gear?”

The window lowered, drawing Bitty’s attention from the man’s increasingly red face. Bitty looked at Jack, who was leaning over the center console. “Bits,” he said. “The cops’ll be here in a minute. Get back in the car.”

“Not right now, Jack, I’m dealing with this asshole who doesn’t fucking have insurance,” said Bitty.

“Yeah, you should get in the car, Bits,” said Jack.

Instead of getting back in the car, Bitty took out his phone and began to take several pictures. The back of Jack’s car was crunched beyond repair; Bitty would be surprised if the insurance company didn’t total it. The front of the culprit’s car was equally destroyed, but by the looks of it, the vehicles took most of the impact. Bitty could already tell his neck was going to be sore in the morning, but it wouldn’t require medical attention. Bitty was sure to get the other man’s license plate in the shot, just in case he decided to skedaddle before the cops arrived.

“Stop taking pictures of my fucking car,” the man said.

“I’m taking as many pictures as I can so you can’t even begin to say this is my fault. I stopped for a red light. You didn’t stop at all,” said Bitty.

“Bittle!” yelled Jack through the window. “Get back in the car!”

Bitty didn’t, more riled up with anger than common sense, and continued to walk around both cars taking photos with his phone with little regard to the other cars on the street that were honking and yelling out open windows for them to clear the road.

“Stop taking pictures of my car!”

“Bittle!”

Jack finally got out of the car as well and took two steps toward Bitty, who was still snapping pictures. “Bitty,” he said. “Get in the car. Let’s get off the road before you get hit by someone trying to go around us.”

“Holy shit,” said the man. “You’re Jack Zimmermann.” Bitty shot an annoyed look at him; he no longer had any edge of a threat to his voice.

“Yes, and you just hit my car,” said Jack. “We’re going to pull over and out of everyone’s way. My boyfriend has pictures of your car, so I suggest you do the same. There’s the cops now.” Jack nodded toward flashing lights down the street, headed in their direction. “Bittle. Car. Now.”

Bitty made his way toward the driver’s side, but Jack pushed him in the other direction. “No, you’re never driving this car again.”

Bitty buckled himself into the passenger’s seat and quietly allowed Jack to pull the car out of the street and into the parking lot of the gas station at their intersection. When Jack shut the car off, Bitty reached for his belt buckle again, only to have Jack place a gentle hand on top of his.

“No,” Jack said firmly. “Stay here.”

“But the cops –”

“I’ll handle the cops. You stay here. That man was thirty seconds from punching you in the face.”

“He’s just an asshole without insurance,” said Bitty. “He could have seriously hurt us. You’re okay, right? How’s your neck?”

“I might get it checked by the team doctor tomorrow before practice, but I’m pretty sure I’ll be fine,” said Jack. “Are you okay? You look okay – but are you okay? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you riled up like this. I don't think I've ever heard you swear this much in my life, even when... well. You know.”

Bitty could see the smirk on Jack’s lips as he let his last sentence linger, which caused an unexpected change in Bitty's blood flow. “Do you like it?” Bitty asked.

“I do,” said Jack quietly.

“Hopefully this won’t take long,” said Bitty. “I’m amassing quite a bit of aggression right now. I need to let it out.”

Jack’s pupils dilated and Bitty squirmed in his seat.

“I’ll see what I can do,” said Jack.

Ten minutes and a couple of name drops later, Jack and Bitty were in an Uber back to the apartment with assurances that everything would be handled by Boston PD. Thirty minutes after that, Jack tossed Bitty onto their bed with a request to continue swearing a blue streak, and Bitty, still incensed from the accident and Jack’s reaction, was happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Written after an ask [from my tumblr](http://foryouandbits.tumblr.com/post/166926110085/please-write-it-if-you-want-toi-understand). Come over and say hi :)


End file.
